


Как провести день всех влюбленных и не остаться единственным ребенком в семье

by herat



Series: Как провести день всех влюбленных и... [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Отметить день всех влюбленных в августе? Да запросто! Остаться наедине - вот это уже сложнее.





	

Магнус не ждал никаких подарков. Во всех предыдущих отношениях именно он придавал значение датам и за месяц начинал поиски идеального подарка, а его партнеры... ну, позволяли любить себя.  
Вау, это прозвучало слишком жалко. Тем более теперь, когда у него был Александр, чуткий, страстный, неутомимый Александр, и Магнус должен был знать, что с ним все будет иначе. Правда, не обязательно в лучшую сторону.  
Нет, план был просто безупречен. Четырнадцатого августа исполнялось ровно шесть месяцев со дня их первого... свидания. Важная веха в развивающихся отношениях. И именно Александр предложил устроить их собственный День всех влюбленных. Наплести с три короба надоедливым друзьям, снять уютный домик с видом на океан где-нибудь в Хемптонсе и весь уйкенд питаться исключительно клубникой со сливками. И исключительно в постели. Такой план было грех не одобрить!  
В реальности им не хватило какой-то пары минут. Той самой пары волшебных минут, что они провели в спальне, слишком увлекшись друг другом. Посреди жадных стонов и жалобных скрипов кровати вдруг щелкнул дверной замок, и в следующую минуту из соседней комнаты послышался радостный голос Изабель Лайтвуд:  
\- Вечеринка у Алека дома!  
\- А ты уверена, что он не вернется? - опасливо спросила Клери.  
\- Уверена, он укатил на как-то скучную конференцию на все выходные. Джейс, Саймон, Радж, где вы застряли? Несите алкоголь, у нас всего полчаса до того, как начнет подтягиваться народ!  
\- Я ненавижу свою семью, - шепотом пожаловался Александр, уткнувшись лбом Магнусу в бедро.  
Что? Я же говорила, что они слегка увлеклись, собираясь.  
  
Первое правило любой вечеринки гласит: «Если соотношение людей и алкоголя равняется один к одному, значит, кому-то обломится». На самом деле у Александра было аж две гостевые спальни, но, разумеется, им не повезло.  
\- Ты ведь шутить? - с надеждой спросил Магнус, когда любовник схватился за ручку на удивление вместительного для его гардероба - спасибо, Господи, и за малые радости - шкафа. Но, к сожалению, он не шутил.  
  
Они переждали три парочки - а это, между прочим, целых шесть пьяных секс-гигантов, наслаждавшихся собой и друг другом в _их_ день! - пока Бейн закипал до нужной кондиции, чтобы, наконец, задать вопрос, который подтачивал его счастье месяцами:  
\- Ты меня стесняешься?  
\- Что? С чего?..  
\- Серьезно? Мы с тобой сейчас _буквально_ сидим в шкафу! Не говоря уже о том, что я просто не вижу других причин, чтобы до сих пор держать все в секрете.  
Да, все эти игры в прятки и тайные свидания добавили их сексу огонька в первые недели, но сейчас, после шести идеальных месяцев Магнусу хотелось похвастаться этими отношениями... этими чувствами если не всему свету, то хотя бы самым близким людям. И если Александр не хотел того же, на это могла быть лишь одна причина.  
\- Эй, все совсем не так - заверил любовник, в темноте найдя его ладонь и переплетя их пальцы. Романтика била через край. Годовщина как-никак! - Я еще никогда ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного и просто хочу насладиться моментом. Потому что как только мы всем расскажем, те же самые дебилы, которые вломились в мою квартиру, точно также вломятся и в наши отношения. И - поверь, я говорю это, любя - у них нет ни стыда, ни совести, ни тормозов. А я пока не готов тобой делиться. Мне тебя самому мало.  
Что ж, это было... неожиданно. Неожиданно приятно. Если бы у Магнуса было место для маневра, он бы уже выпрыгнул из штанов.  
\- Не знаю, заметил ли ты, - игриво выдохнул он, подталкивая любовника к стенке, - но это сейчас очень напоминало признание в любви.  
\- Заметил, - холодно отозвался Лайтвуд. - Вот только не понимаю, что в этом такого особенного, если я уже признавался тебе в любви. И не раз!  
Что?.. Когда?..  
\- В постели! - в конце этого предложения очень важно добавлять "в постели"! - А постель - это же почти как Вегас: все, что в ней происходит, в ней и остается!  
\- Ну, и откуда мне было знать, если у меня до тебя не было!..  
\- Чего? Серьезных отношений? Что, вообще никаких отношений? Секса?! - не может быть! - Даже по?.. Александр, останови меня!  
\- Мы можем просто забыть об этом?  
Значит, даже поцелуев. Значит, он был первым и единственным, кто видел, как темнеют от страсти эти яркие голубые глаза, как заполошно бьется жилка на шее, как перекатываются под кожей напряженные мускулы. Как это красивое молодое тело сводит опустошающей судорогой оргазма. А, значит, все эти красивые слова, все эти признания...  
\- Ни единого шанса, - честно ответил Магнус и накрыл губы Александра своими.  
  
Второе правило любой вечеринки гласит: "ВСЕГДА запирайтесь! Даже если вы просто хотите в тишине поиграть в шахматы". Вот только конструкторы этого шкафа не предусматривали его эксплуатацию в сексуальной сфере, а потому ничто не помешало бедному Саймону распахнуть двери и... ослепнуть. Потому что прятавшаяся здесь парочка вовсе не играла в шахматы. И близко не было.  
К сожалению, он и сам не просто так ломился в чужие шкафы.  
\- Потеснитесь, - попросил парень и юркнул внутрь, постаравшись по возможности устроиться как можно дальше от руки Магнуса, так и застывшей у Алека в штанах, - я прячусь от Джейса.  
И буквально в следующую секунду дверь спальни, действительно распахнулась, впуская шум вечеринки. Слава Богу, Вейланд был достаточно пьян, чтобы не углубляться в осмотр.  
\- Неужели твое очарование действует на кого-то кроме Рафаэля? - искренне удивился Магнус во вновь наступившей тишине.  
\- А причем тут... причем тут Рафаэль?  
\- А ты, правда, думаешь, что он взял тебя личным помощником только из-за твоих несуществующих профессиональных навыков?  
Ну, вообще-то...  
Вообще-то, эту мысль стоило хорошенько обдумать. Да и возвращаться в гостиную тоже не особенно хотелось.  
\- Можно я...  
\- Нет, - отрезал Алек.  
\- Ну, хотя бы...  
\- Просто нет.  
\- И об этом тоже никому не рассказывать, да?  
\- Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы Джейс узнал, что тебе снятся эротические сны с его участием.  
\- Но мне не снятся никакие сны!  
\- Посмотрим, кому из нас он поверит.  
\- Ты не посмеешь! - впрочем, даже в темноте можно было легко представить лениво приподнятую бровь старшего Лайтвуда, деморализовавшую и более достойных противников. - Посмеешь.  
  
Итак, по крайней мере они снова остались наедине. Хоть и в шкафу. Впрочем, Магнусу было вполне комфортно в соблазнительном полумраке и крепких горячих объятьях.  
\- Если тебя это все еще беспокоит, мы можем присоединиться к вечеринке, - предложил Александр, спускаясь по линии его челюсти короткими жгучими поцелуями.  
\- Поверь мне, нет ни единого шанса, что мы выйдем из спальни, признаемся, что все это время провели в шкафу, и доживем до утра.  
\- Значит, придется сидеть здесь.  
К концу этой фразы он уже остался без рубашки.  
\- Думаю, мы найдем, как скоротать время.  
\- Придется быть ооооочень тихими.  
А с этим у них были большие проблемы.  
\- Ну уж нет, - ухмыльнулся Магнус, опускаясь на колени, - это тебе придется быть очень тихим. А вот я приложу все силы, чтобы заставить тебя кричать...


End file.
